


A sight from Heaven

by Americaii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Italy (Hetalia), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom North Italy, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Germany isnt some weird kinky bastard, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Idiots in Love, Italy actually starts the shit wow, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Smut, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, Theres plot i guessss, Top Germany (Hetalia), lovable dorks, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaii/pseuds/Americaii
Summary: Feliciano took a moment to realize that Ludwig was staring at him in the mist of his own changing. It was a recent habit his boyfriend had picked up, subconsciously. It made Feliciano feel special and adored and would usually let his boyfriend look away at his own accord. but when his boyfriend did it again tonight, Feliciano would not let him go that quickly. (One shot)





	A sight from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, they are so cute and I love them also English is my second language, I'm German so please feel free to correct me

Feliciano was never shy when it came to sex with Ludwig. It didn't matter the mood or setting (other than in public but the German would never consent to that) He could get his handsome boyfriend to go from proper and lovable to the sweating and turned on wreck he was truly.

So when he saw Ludwigs blushing face after changing infront of him, even if for the thousandth time, he knew exactly what to do.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The Italian asked innocently, this shirt off his body but still around his forearms.

"Ehm- Nothing, love..!" Ludwig turned around to give his boyfriend the privacy he deserved.

Feliciano took a moment to realize that he was staring at him in the mist of his own changing. It was a recent habit his boyfriend had picked up, subconsciously. It made Feliciano feel special and adored and would usually let his boyfriend look away at his own accord. but when his boyfriend did it again tonight, Feliciano would not let him go that quickly. He slowly walked over to the Germans bare back, strong and wide, he glided his fingers over the shoulders all the way down the tight, pale skin.

"I like when you stare at me..~" Feliciano whispered in a soft but lustful voice. "And get nervous like we just started dating~"

He could feel his boyfriend sooth and move at the tips of his fingers and palms, now going to Ludwigs front to look into his eyes. The blue depts of his eyes were always captivating and his hair slightly out of order from it's strict slick look. The rosy tint to his face and sharp jaw made Germany look like the statue of David, in sorts.

Ludwigs hands grasped around his waist, pushing him closer. "I like looking at you~" he whispered. Feliciano bit his lip. The delicate hands of the Italian traveled up into his hair, ruining it into a mess of bangs. He looked so much more gentle and handsome that way, he thought.

He pushed the Germans head down and joined into a chaste kiss with him. It was warm and sweet, only lasting a moment. Many of these kisses had been shared from early mornings to after fights and even at small events like fireworks or walks in the park.

When they went back down into the kiss after a moment of breaths, it was different. The fire had slowly kindled was sealed in the kiss, both party members pushing against one another faster and with more pressure.. Ludwigs hands grew tighter against the smaller waist, but not brusing it. Feliciano melted at the seems with the care Ludwig had shown him when affectionate.

Moonlight poured into the room via open window and all thoughts of sleep had been discarded. Feliciano had hopped onto his lovers hips. Straddling him in the mix of heavy kissing. The Italians hands rested on the egde of his jaw, the tips of his fingers in his hair, pushing the German closer.

Ludwig departed his dance with Felicianos lips to kiss his neck and bare collarbones, hearing the Italians sigh with excitement that played with his nerves. His lips were wet and warm, leaving his skin sizzling with warmth and pleasure. He wanted more.

"Ludwig..." He whispered, his mouth dry. He felt his head come out, looking at him. His heart swelled at the gentle and sweet look his protective boyfriend had. He couldnt help up kiss his lips again, passionately and more sloppy than before. The German returned with passionate fire, holding his lovers thighs more tightly. Feliciano could feel his heat arising, his moans heavy. He broke apart, quick to speak.

"Take me tonight. Take me now."

Ludwig immediately turned red and paused fir a moment to take in how he had said that without even a stutter. He kissed Feliciano again with love and adorement. He dropped Italy into bed, who looking up at his lover saw a man who not only scanned him adoringly, but with Lust, seeing his own boyfriend tremble in excitement under him.

"I'm not that p-pretty, you know~" Feliciano blushed, watching his boyfriend kneel over him, his bright blue eyes sticking out against the moonlight on his face. "You're right..~" He kissed his lovers hands and fingertips with grace.

"You're beautiful."

Feliciano couldn't stop himself after that. How could he? His lips couldn't bare to leave his lovers not once. His hands roamed over muscles and hair and his back over and over, leaving marks with his nails when Ludwig had held him tighter. He kicked off Ludwigs shorts and boxers while he was also getting declothed, Ludwigs hands fumbling over to remove his pjs and boxers. Ludwig fervently kissed and sucked on his boyfriends tan skin, leaving red marks everywhere. Feliciano was left to a moaning mess, especially when Ludwigs hand wrapped around his member in the roughness of his palm.

"Ludwig, waa.. wait..~!" He tapped on his back slightly, feeling the Germans grip on him loosen.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Get on your back..~" Feliciano blushed.

Oh.

_Oh_..

Ludwig nodded and complied, letting Feliciano to kneel over his strong body. Watching his Germany slowly start to shiver and sigh just by the kisses down his chest and stomach made Italy smirk on delight, feeling the hairs tickle his neck and chin. Ludwig had been half hard since Felicianos straddling and it felt like true heaven to watch him pick up his length and only give a kitten lick to his tip. Ludwig sighed in frustration, his patience wearing thin.

"You know.." Feliciano smirked cockly, breathing heavily on his boyfriends thick cock. _"You teach me all the time about battle strategies and tactics, I should teach you how to be patient~"_

And before German could give a growl or a comeback on how he should teach him on his manners, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hot mouth and tongue on his thick length. A groan followed, as his eyes shut and turned away. Feliciano kept his eyes on him through his bobs and long licks up the length of his boyfriends cock.

He had spent so many years with this familiar situation that he knew that especially liked when Feliciano would use his hand to stroke him while sucking on him, and the stimulation would be all to much for the one receiving the pleasure. He could feel his muscles tighten as he watched the man pant and groan loudly.

His skin glowed in the moonlight and his sweat acted like stars that danced around and crowded his face. Felicianos lust for Ludwig grew as he felt the length in his mouth starting to tighten. And with a loud pop, he left him helpless and wanting more. When the German opened his eyes again, Feliciano   
Saw the lust in his eyes, his lips dry and his cheeks flushed. He tingled in places he couldn't reach but by god, wanted too.

"Have I been making my love do all the work? serves you right, with all the training you _**don't** _ do~" Ludwig snickered to himself.

Feliciano couldn't help but pout, but was immediately replaced with pleasure when one wet finger slid inside him with ease. He didn't know how it was there or how Ludwig had sneaked it by, but it was pushing into all the right places.

"Its alright," He pushed deeper as the Italian shivered and moan, leaning into his neck for support. "Mostly because of how beautiful you are when you do it~"

Feliciano couldn't stop the short waves of pleasures, both physical and mental from coming to him. Ludwigs small but sweet praise made his head come to ease while his body pushed itself into the now two fingers entering him.

Ludwig was also growing needy, the sight of his lover desperately made him ache and needy. He slowly took his finger out, pushing the Italian back on the bed. "Will you wait for me~?" He asked Getting up from the bed to fetch lubricant. He Watched the Italian whine and sit up "if you must go~"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere~" Ludwig pulled out lube from the dresser and made his way to the bed.

"Gut~" Feliciano whispered teasingly, kissing him deeply, taking lube into his hand and working it around his boyfriends length and his own entrance, which cause both to stirr.

"I need you~" his words ran up and down his spine as Ludwig nodded in agreement, pushing him back down into the bed. "Knees or back~?"

"Knees~" the latter replied, pushing his bottom up while keeping his head and torso down to the surface of The bed.

Ludwig made sure he was lubed up a long with his entrance before he even pushed his tip in. Feliciano sighed in delight, it was so painful is it was pleasurable. He's gotten use to the sweet sting of Germany entering him.

He began to push in and out, starting only with his tip and making his way into Feliciano as to not hurt him. Soon, the thrusts became rough and quick, moans and sighs came from both mouths as they push into one another over and over again from behind.

"Luddy, L-Lud..~!" The mantras were fast and in every language, breaths long and loud and the whines increasing with every hit to his spot inside him.   
  
Feliciano was such a vulnerable person but Ludwig was something different. He was vulnerable with feelings and Feliciano took it very seriously. Ludwig trusted him with seeing him undress or doing incredibly personal things so not only would Feliciano would be the center of attention but Ludwig as well.

_"I- .. I lov…love you!_ " He said through mantras and pants, soon feeling the light kisses on his back from Ludwig.

Thrusts went deeper, moans grew louder and the feeling of tightness grew as the Brunette beauty started to shake and come all over the sheets. He wasn't sure if Ludwig had even spoke back. Ludwig followed suit a few moment later.

Feliciano could feel the hot clear liquid inside him, making him sink into his dirty sheets below him. He sighed loudly as the once banging orgasm had ceased into a tire-fuzzy feeling.

Ludwig arms tiredly wrapped around his boyfriends waist, holding him dearly and gently. Feliciano curled into his strong warmth, nuzzling his lovers chest sweetly.

  
\---

The sunlight was pure gold as it displayed itself across Ludwigs bedsheets.

Early morning, Feliciano sat on the edge of his bed, naked, sore and awake, looked down at the delicate German who laid peacefully on his side, his chest and arms bare and his hair ruffled to an extreme. He was so precious that when Ludwig had woken to his Italy crying, the only response he got for reason was that  
"A sight of someone so beautiful and vulnerable is a sight sent from Heaven."  
All things seen from someone you love is a sight worthy of heaven.

 


End file.
